Remus
Remus was the tidally-locked, Q-class sister world of Romulus, and the homeworld of the Reman species with both being located in the Romii system ( ) It was also known as ch'Havran (meaning "of the Travelers" in Rihannsu) and 128 Trianguli III-B (in Earth's astronomical notation). In addition, it is known as Rav's which meant "Brother" in the Romulan language. ( , ) Remus and the planet Romulus had a "Trojan relationship" in their revolution around one another. ( ) Overview Compared to its sister planet, this world had a thinner atmosphere and was also rich in resources with large deposits of hard metals, radioactives as well as industrial crystals. ( ) The dark side of the world is a cold wasteland with pockets of ice made of frozen gases. The ores that were present on Remus include; Duranium, Pergium, Uridium and Zenite. The varying degrees of radiation also suggested the possibility of thalaron radiation being generated within certain regions of the surface making such locations dangerous. ( ) This meant it was a major source of dilithium, and it is often used by the Romulan Star Empire as a place of punishment to which political prisoners are sent for slave labor. ( ) Its rich nature of the world meant that by the 24th century, vast orbital refineries populated the space around Remus which were much larger compared to the Cardassian built Terok Nor class facilities. These refineries constantly spewed clouds of superheated rock vapor into the vacuum of space and brought pollution to the immediate environment. Ion freighters often moved across the region with their holds filled with raw dilithium ore. These harsh conditions would devastate the surface of any other world. ( ) The planet was defended by at least three warbirds of unknown class which were crewed completely by Remans. In order to ensure that the Remans did not rebel with such powerful 'assets'; the ships only had a maximum warp factor of three. In addition to this, each ship was linked to a Reman commune on the planet itself. Should any of these ships rebel against their Romulan masters, the commune would suffer. ( ) thumb|Romulus on the [[explored galaxy map.]] Remus was noted on star charts of the galaxy's explored regions in the 23rd and 24th centuries, in an area of the projection also containing Romulus, Ingraham B and the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( , , ) History Historians believe that Romulus and its sister world of Remus were in fact once a single large planetoid known as Romii. The biggest change that geologists have determined to have to Romii was five-point three billion years ago when another planetary body, which was at least sixty percent the size of Romii and in retrograde orbit, collided with the large planet. The impact stripped the outer crust from Romii and, in less then two hundred years, the ejecta had coalesced into a single body that would eventually cool to become the planet known as Romulus which would continue to spin with the force of that ancient catastrophic collision. The other half of Romii, which was composed of primarily heavy core elements, became Remus which had been superheated by the impact and the concurrent energy release of its axial revolution being stopped dead. After two million years of erratic oscillations before stable orbital resonance was achieved. The world would be known as perhaps the richest planet in both the Alpha and Beta quadrant in terms of exotic mineral wealth. This came at the price of the world being virtually uninhabitable because it was gravitationally locked to its sun so that one day equaled one year, keeping the same face in constant sunlight and the opposite in perpetual night. The planet was known to have unusually heavy gravity for its size, one point five standard G's for a world barely the size of the planet Mars, with complex chemistry producing an atmosphere of sorts. ( ) Remus, and its sister world of Romulus, were both named after an ancient Vulcan myth of twin god-brothers that were different but always united. Despite the harsh conditions of the planets surface, there were evidence of life when the ancient Romulans first surveyed the planet. The initial expedition noted at least thirty six different kinds of extremophiles which were located by the volcanic vents beneath the ice. ( ) At the time of the Arrival, the First chose their own worlds for their own reasons thus Romulus was settled where homes were builts, plants were seeded and the people lived a free life. ( ) However, in order to continue their civilization, a lot of resources were required. ( ) Thus, it was decided that Remus itself needed to be settled as it possessed a wealth in riches and resources that were needed to fuel the creation of a new society. ( ) To set an example, Karatek of the Shavokh decided that his ship clan would develop a settlement on the hostile world of Remus. ( ) Those amongst the First that settled on Remus consisted of miners and engineers who believed that their labor would be rewarded with a life on Romulus with the rest of their kind. ( ) After the work was complete, Karatek and his people were betrayed and left in exile on Remus where they worked essentially as slaves. It was during this time that the Remans were born. ( ) In the first few years, the colonization project of the world was difficult as transport ships moved between Remus and Romulus in small but limited manner. Travel time took weeks and life support requirements also diminished due to the need for ore that returned to Romulus. As a result, the First of Remus found that they could not return to Romulus as frequently as they had hoped and thus began to form families on this world whereupon the Divide began. ( ) The genetic father of the Reman species is Refas while T'Orlyn would be their mother. Their DNA had become altered by the extremophiles that lived on Remus which made them perfectly suited to survive on the hostile planet. The first of the 'prototype' Remans was Rovalat who was the genetic son of T'Orlyn and Refas. He would be the protector and the eldest of the new species which developed a fierce hatred of the early Romulans for what they did to their ancestors. At first, this mutated Vulcan species would remain hidden and make covert strikes against their oppressors which would be done so through collapsing caves that were made in order to kill the guards and to ensure that no exiled Vulcan was harmed. ( ) Whilst the ancient records on Romulus had been purged, the oral traditions of the new Remans told of later events. Two or three generations following the Arrival, a war erupted between Romulus and Remus. The two Vulcan splinter races found a savage war but those that became known as Romulans ultimately controlled the spacelanes thus leading to the Remans to starve. This war lasted for little more than a year with the Romulans emerging as the conquerors and the Remans becoming the conquered. Thus, began the relationship of master and slave with the Remans becoming a second class people who had formed an uneasy partnership with their tyrannical rulers. In later years, the government of Romulus began to suppress any mention of these events which were largely forgotten except for a select few in later generations. It was known that there were multiple times where a Reman rose amongst the oppressed classes in an attempt to overthrow their Romulan rulers though all these failed. ( ) Geography Seas Continents (and Provinces) *Alluram Regions *Caladan Mountains Cities and Settlements *Biscae *Adrennan *Levitasz : While the Federation knows very little about Remus, long-range sensors have been able to make a rough map of the Remus settlements. There are 7 Romulan military colonies spread out on the dark side, and several dilithium mines surrounding them. The mines spread kilometers into the surface of the world. Volcanoes Natural History Flora Fauna *Trelka *Vas'deletham Histories ''Rihannsu'' Alternately, ch'Havran is an M-class world, slightly smaller than its twin. "Frozen" in orbit around ch'Rihan, the planet has five mountainous and heavily forested continents, with thousands of species of wildlife, many of which are shared with its sister world. The planet also has rich deposits of dilithium. After the Travelers made planetfall, they held a lottery to allocate living space and resources on the Two Worlds. Whether by accident or sabotage, many of the "reactionary," Vulcan-oriented clans "won" land on ch'Havran. Alongside them were almost all of the "troublesome" groups from the journey, those that had been pressured into the exile by one faction or another; most of these groups wound up on the eastern continent, harsher and poorer in resources than the others. Cut off from both ch'Rihan and the rest of ch'Havran, the eastern continent-dwellers developed as cruel and savage, even by Romulan standards. Two of the nation-states that developed there were the Kihai and the LLunih. In the 22nd century, the eastern Havranssu were responsible for instigating the Earth-Romulan War, and in 23rd century, the abandonment and "evacuation" of the Thieurrull colony, and the capture and rape of innocent Vulcans. In the centuries to come, the Havranssu came to be known as the "dissenters" of the Empire, and by the 23rd century, were subject to several Imperial "crackdowns," resulting in the ill-will that eventually contributed to the Romulan Civil War of 2276. Some fifty years after settlement, a mutated lunglock virus spread to the planet from ch'Havran, reducing the combined population of the Two Worlds to around nine-thousand. Only "forced" multiple-births, creche techniques and limited cloning enabled the Rihannsu to survive. Eighteen years later, a famine struck the southern continent, and nearly half its population died of starvation. ( ) ''Way of D'era'' Remus, or Ket-cheleb IV, is an M-class world, smaller than Romulus, having a diameter of 11,450 kilometers at the equator, and a somewhat cooler climate. The planet has four continents, Astrakoth, Goreb, Kel'var and Valis'Shar, and a large chain of islands, the Zandranek Archipelago. Its capital city is Jaralex'Vanar. Though not suited for agricultural pursuits, the planet possesses extensive natural resources, and by the 24th century was almost completely given over to the Romulan Star Empire's military industry. For this reason, Remus is off-limits to non-Romulans, except for the native, and conquered, Zelvorians (who called the planet Romii). ( ) Appendices Connections References * External link * Category:Planets Category:Romulan worlds Category:Beta Quadrant planets category:third planets category:fourth planets category:tarod sector planets